The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that is capable of creating embroidery data used to sew an embroidery pattern by a sewing machine, and to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing computer-readable instructions that cause an apparatus to create such embroidery data.
An apparatus is known that is capable of creating embroidery data for embroidering a design based on image data of an image, such as a photograph or the like, using a sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing. Based on image data acquired from an image that is read by, for example, an image scanner, a CPU of the known apparatus calculates an angle characteristic and an intensity of the angle characteristic (hereinafter referred to as an angle characteristic intensity) of each of sections in the image. The CPU arranges line segments in accordance with the calculated angle characteristics and angle characteristic intensities. The angle characteristic is information that indicates a direction in which continuity of a color is high. The angle characteristic intensity is information that indicates a magnitude of a color change. After that, the CPU determines a color of each of the line segments and connects the line segments of the same color. The CPU creates the embroidery data by converting data that indicates the connected line segments into data that indicates stitches.